1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a locking device for a motor vehicle.
2. Related Art
Conventional locking devices in this technical field for motor vehicles usually have a blocking bolt, which is movable between a first and a second position for locking the steering wheel shaft in the steering wheel column. In the first position the blocking bolt can be brought into blocking engagement with the steering wheel shaft and in the second position the blocking bolt is disengaged from the steering wheel shaft. The locking device furthermore usually has a drive to move the blocking bolt, which is located in a housing. The blocking bolt is part of the steering wheel column and is integrated in particular in the steering wheel column. For example such a blocking device is described in the WO 2011/104017 A1. DE 102 47 803 B3 discloses a locking device that includes a latching device for latching the blocking device, that is sensitive to manipulation of the housing.